


Skydive

by bedeliarara



Category: B.A.P
Genre: but nothing graphic, mentions of himup, there's some minor description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedeliarara/pseuds/bedeliarara
Summary: Jongup betrayed his mates and left them to rot.But who are they before they become a group? And why did Jongup murdered them all in the first place?





	Skydive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZainBAP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/gifts).



They say that your life flash before your eyes when you’re about to die. But that’s not it, there are things that the legends do not mention about dying.

They don’t mention how when you’re about to die, time slows down, how the flash is more like… a documentary, or a movie. It feels like he’s back home in their hideout, a bottle of beer in his hand, eyes bloodshot and wide awake as insomnia keeps him up at three a.m. watching a compelling thriller about a group of criminals decimated by the one they trust.

This movie in particular, has a bad ending. And just like every bad ending, it tells you that something must have gone wrong along the way.

That mistake is called Moon Jongup.

But before the viewers would get to that, of course, they have to start from the beginning.

-

It started with Bbang, from the rumors Daehyun heard, there are actually _two_ of them.

The Bbang twins started as nothing but petty criminals, hard financial times drove them to thievery, with their father working in a dead-end labor job and their mother ill, their future was bleak. Their hope rested on their older sister’s shoulder, she was always a caring person, the only one who actually graduated college, the one with a _future_. A sarcastic woman with a sharp tongue but she won’t hesitate in using her fist to protect her younger siblings, even when they were thrown into the institution for almost half a year for robbery, she was the one keeping them in line during their community service. And while the older Bbang seems to find her overbearing, the younger Bbang loves the way she cared for them. With their father only visible during the night after long hours, she practically raised them.

The minor felony abruptly turned into murder when they found their sister’s body bloodied on the ground, left there, her wallet and phone gone. The knife embedded on her stomach has an insignia the younger Bbang recognizes, and the day after, the older Bbang was nowhere to be found.

The younger twin met his older brother again a week after, the body of their sister’s murderer lays cold on the ground, police siren was too loud for them to make a run for it. The older was charged nineteen years, while the younger, judged an accessory to murder, serves only two.

But there’s the thing about twins, they were born together, how could you expect them to live apart from each other? He would come to his cell every visiting days of the week, punished not by prison, but by loneliness. ‘I can’t do this.’ Yongguk said. ‘Mother passed, father is sick, I can’t do this. Not alone…’

But Yongguk endured, and endured. But even the most patient man has a limit. And the last straw would be five years later, when the older Bbang, Yongnam, almost died, stabbed with a makeshift knife. The news article a week after would say that an inmate had escaped from the prison hospital, and Yongguk’s coworkers had never seen the younger man again. Yongguk used all of his savings to bribe the guards and secured a safe passage for them out of the country, he thought he was save in Japan, in the buzzling city of Tokyo, no one would ever recognize them in the sea of people. But he was wrong.

He thought it was over when immigration came knocking on their door, they managed to escape, again, together. But it was only a matter of time, a foreign criminal hiding in the safe streets of Tokyo? The cops are all over them like flies to a rotting meat.

Perhaps it was luck, or a curse, that Bang Yongguk met Kim Himchan.

Himchan… made it sound so easy. ‘I was thinking of branching out, you know?’ He said when they first met. No, he _doesn’t_ know, Yongguk was just there to get his forged passport, but he was escorted to a hotel by agents he doesn’t recognize, and with a gun pressed to his back, Yongguk really didn’t have a choice. He arrived only to see _him_ , tall and poised, the smell of frangipani and charred wood cologne emitting from the man’s body filled his nose, Yongguk can’t help but stare at the pattern on his suit, elegant, expensive.

‘I need someone who can disappear, but I don’t trust these foreigners. I need someone from our own beloved country, someone who can work in the shadows, and stays there, oh- and someone around my age.’ Kim Himchan had smiled at him, he sounded so casual, so friendly, he offered him a deal, work for him, swore his _life_ to him, sign a life-long contract, and he’d help his brother and him disappear.

But that’s it, no more details, Himchan only smiled at him when he asks what kind of job he had to do. Yongguk wanted to live an honest life, a promise he made to his grandfather before he passed away, a hope his dying father still had for the both of them.

Based on those moral grounds, he refused the offer, believing that when they move to Vietnam they would be safe, knowing that the country has a non-extradition policy. But then Himchan smiled, again. ‘You can either walk away from here a free man, or you won’t see your brother ever again.’

 

Four years later Yongguk is back in Korea, with his other half living life as a teacher, Yongnam confessed that there’s not a day gone by that he hadn’t felt guilty for trapping his younger brother into this criminal life, where he’s bound to work in the shadows, and bound to stay there.

Yongguk is not one to hold a grudge, he forgives, but he does not forget. As he works day and night supervising the forging of passports and IDs for Himchan’s numerous clients, he continues to put hidden cameras in his apartment, aimed towards the door and the window, even when Himchan showed affection to him and trusts him with his life, even when the boss invited him to move into his private hideout, and officially calls him his right hand man, Yongguk still remembers how Himchan got his loyalty, he still remembers the eyes that bore on him every time he asks permission to leave to spend time with his own twin, the twin that he kept hidden from the rest of his immoral world.  

Yongguk does not feel special, he keeps his mouth shut most of the times, opening up only to the youngest of the bunch who joins them much later, he grew protective over Zelo, cautious towards Jongup, and relatively indifferent about the other three.  

It’s not like Daehyun is jealous of course… but sometimes… just sometimes when Zelo sleeps in the sofa of Yongguk’s office, he longed for the older to watch him as fondly as he does the younger.

-

Next to Join the group is Youngjae.

Unlike Yongguk who was a stranger, Youngjae had built a reputation being the only one who had gotten Himchan to _scream_ in frustration before, the only one who shares the Boss’ blood.

The thing is, Himchan and Youngjae… They share the same father, but that’s about it. Youngjae had talked to Daehyun one night, in disgust, how Himchan’s father, that ‘Retired old Fuck’ as Youngjae said, had destroyed his mother’s life. Youngjae never asked to be born, hell he never asked to be _conceived_. The five shots of Soju and two tall glass of beer made Youngjae confessed in a flurry of bitter laughter that he’s nothing but a byproduct.

‘That old fucker raped her.’ He said, then continue to curse his father and surprisingly, his mother too. ‘Fucking jesus and fucking church and fucking- fucking—anti-abortion laws.’ His words are slurred, Youngjae was drunk out of his mind, Daehyun was sober, he had to drive the group back home. ‘She gave birth to me- for—for what? So she could guilt trip me for what? Ten years? And then she’s just gonna like? Fucking… Kill herself? Fuck. Why even bother? Huh?? If you’re just going to take off later? Why even _bother_ popping me out? HUH!?’ He got aggressive, Youngjae always gets aggressive, Daehyun had to stop him from drinking some more but he failed, Youngjae threw up and passed out, not a word on what he said later on.

But then, Himchan had told him later when Daehyun asked, also during one of their weekend gateway. Daehyun learned more about the young marksman and hacker that night than he ever had in the three years they’ve been working together.

Youngjae is indeed their father’s bastard, when the boy lost it all, he was taken and raised by another part of the family, Himchan’s less notorious youngest uncle. He was supposed to be insignificant, forgotten, but while Yongguk is kind, Youngjae is vengeful. He was vengeful towards their father for creating him and traumatizing his mother, anger towards his mother for ‘betraying’ him, anger towards his foster parents to let his _Father_ get away with what he did to his mother.  

When he turned eighteen, it was Himchan who stopped him from killing their own father. And their father (that _Retired_ _old_ _Fuck_ ), made Himchan _hire_ the younger man rather than punish him for his attempt. That ‘mercy’ made Youngjae even more furious, and Himchan had stopped trying to stop him, thinking that his father brought this on himself.

That day, Daehyun understands why Himchan’s father wears an eyepatch. He didn’t have eye problems, rather, Youngjae managed to plucked one of them out before Himchan stopped him, seconds away before he could wedge a knife into their father’s skull.

-

Zelo… Ah. How do you describe Zelo?

Someone says that a name reveals much about a person, but no one even knows Zelo’s real name other than Himchan and Yongguk. So how was Daehyun supposed to get to know him? 

While not having the hacking skills of Youngjae, that could possibly give him access to the younger male’s life, or having the connection of Yongguk that enables him to figure out the mystery quite easily. Daehyun does have a pair of keen eyes of an observer, he could easily pick up clues on what kind of life the boy had lead.

The most obvious one is his skills. Daehyun had never seen a man so young be so skillful. Zelo is an expert in melee, despite having such a large build, the boy is swift on his feet and even swifter with his hands, the knifes are like an extension of his limbs, and his eyes are like scopes, his bullets never missing a mark. The second trait has to be his quietness, despite being an assassin, Zelo is incredibly shy, he’s a useless pawn in infiltration and scouting missions because of this trait, he only opens up to Yongguk who basically adopts him the moment Himchan brought him through the door with nothing but two pairs of clothing, worn out shoes, and twin knifes on his back pocket.

Rumors are he was a former child slave, his parents are both cheap labor from the rural areas, brought here to work on the factories day and night, and conceived him during their countless nights here. No one knows if this is true or not, but when Daehyun spared with him together, he could feel how calloused Zelo’s hands are, how he would use his left hand more than his right, his pinky is crooked, the bones didn’t heal right, scars littered his back and nape, so old they look like ghosts, faint but never completely faded. What _happened_ to him? Despite the boy opening up more to Daehyun, the older never gets far in his prodding, the younger too trained to even slip in a small confession or two.

After a while he heard that the boy had taken a fancy to Youngjae, sometimes they work together to steal money from Himchan’s own share during their heists, one night Daehyun visits Youngjae’s apartment only to hear Zelo’s voice, muffled groans drowned by their walls, when Daehyun stealthily peak into the boy’s bedroom, Youngjae had looked over his shoulder and smirked at him, still riding the younger boy, mocking Daehyun for even _looking_ at them. Prodding. As if scolding Daehyun with only a look. Youngjae’s sharp eyes says only one thing; 

_‘Don’t_ _mess_ _with_ _things_ _you_ _don’t_ _understand_ _._ _’_

Daehyun had never ran so hard in his life, for the rest of their time together, Youngjae and Zelo never breath a word about that night. And in turn, Daehyun looks the other way whenever he notices the taller boy walking out of their hideout with a grand or two hidden in his pocket.  

-

And then lastly… Jongup.

Oh Jongup.

Their biggest mistake. _Himchan’s_ biggest mistake.

First time Daehyun saw Jongup, he was taking off in his getaway car, stuffing their still bleeding mark in the back of his trunk, looking at the rearview mirror as Himchan’s face had turned from neutral to livid. This is the _third_ time this lone wolf had murdered their prey, months of calculated moves, carrying out a carefully executed con only to have their mark murdered, their operation blown to pieces and the money they invested went down the drain as they have to hide each time to clean up their tracks if they want to stay clear of the police.   

This happened again.

And again.

Until Himchan had had enough.

‘I’ll kill you.’ The first time they caught Jongup, it seems like he actually _wants_ to be caught.

Daehyun would never forget that eerie cocky smile, the red room as the psycho had smeared his bloodied hand on the bed and the walls earlier, the body of the dead man and his family laid on the floor, in age order, with their eyes all wide in terror just moments before their deaths. Their sixth mark… Himchan and his crew were just going to scam them, that’s what they do, this man is guilty for corruption alright but his wife and children are innocent. The others didn’t bat an eye at the bloodbath but Daehyun felt sick, sick to his stomach, he was ready to puke out his lunch and dinner.  

‘Then kill me.’ The first time they heard Jongup’s voice, he had stand up and approach them, Himchan shot him straight on the chest, the bastard fell back on the bloodied floor, eyes closed and brows pulled in a frown as if he died instantly.

But then the fucker _laughed_.

He was joking, he said, patting his padded stomach, a bulletproof vest under his shirt. Of course. Himchan was about to shoot him again when Jongup showed what he had in his left pocket. A diamond. The diamond, the whole reason Himchan was here in the first place.

 

Turns out the whole thing was just an elaborate courting dance. Jongup claimed that everything he did, he had done to entice the older, to get his attention and to impress him. And apparently it fucking worked.

Daehyun is still baffled until now, how Himchan was so easily wooed by the menace that is Moon Jongup, how that assassin made his way onto their hideout, into Himchan’s bed, and then eventually, into their small inner circle.

Daehyun had protested at first, he tried to talk to Yongguk, who ignored him, and then to Youngjae, who laughed at him. ‘Aha… Gee Daehyun, what are you, a saint? It’s obvious why Himchan likes him.’

Obvious? Obvious how? Is it how Jongup is such an effective weapon? Killing everyone Himchan’s heart desires faster than any of them ever could? Is it his idea of romance; of him bringing Himchan his older brother’s severed fingers on a silver platter with a promise of giving all the control of his cooperation to their esteemed little brother in exchange of Jongup’s mercy? Is it the way Jongup swore his loyalty to him, how he tattoed Himchan’s insignia onto his skin and intimidate Himchan’s other legitimate brother so that he would be the sole rightful heir to his father?

Daehyun would never, ever understand. He would never understand how easily it is for Jongup to make Youngjae laugh, or for him to bond with Zelo over target practice, even Yongguk seems to tolerate him, seeing that despite his antics, he got the job done.

 

All of them seems to be under the impression that Himchan has Jongup leashed, that no matter how deadly he is, no matter how wild, Himchan would be able to yank down his leash and assert his hold, and that Jongup would bow to him like an obedient dog.

But no wolf would ever bow to a master.

Himchan should have known that, Himchan you stupid bitch…

 

Was it love? No. It’s not. Daehyun might have lost his loved one, but he understands that feeling, he never, ever, sees that in the way Jongup looks at Himchan and vice versa.

What Himchan is… he’s a controlling man, a business man, Jongup offered some kind of adventure, this ruthless assassin that teased a side in him he had long forgotten, a playful side of him, a side where he was younger and his subordinate still dared to disobey him, and while it was irritating, it was also exciting, the thrill of exposing them, of capturing them, the thrill of taking _back_ control.

Daehyun could understand that. But what does Jongup have to gain from this?

 

It was a stupid question. Of course this is what.

Daehyun looks up from the barrel of the gun, at the smirking demon incarnation in front of him. Ready to take his life, like how he took the life of his lover and his friends.

 

-

 

_I_ _got_ _something_ _interesting_ _for_ _you,_ _Moon_ _._

His contractor never revealed himself, Jongup was given a location, and then, as expected, he was dragged inside a van where they covered his face, and he would arrive in a room, from what he gauges by the way the sound echoes through the chamber and the way his ears ring, he must be underground.

He likes it, he hates having to contact contractors, but this is the most interesting way to get jobs, being a lone bounty hunter gets boring after a while.

 

His target was originally Himchan alone. Kim Himchan, the third son of an empire, Jongup predicted that being the youngest legitimate son, not counting the bastards the old man had fathered, this Himchan must be damn competitive. And he’s right.

It was so easy luring the lion out of his den, a bit too easy in fact that Jongup decided to up his game. Why not take out the whole pawn while he takes out the king?

 

It took him only months to figure out who is who in the organization, whenever they’re not fucking, Jongup would spend his time snooping in Himchan’s room, he’s pretty sure the older knows of this, but for some reason he doesn’t give a damn, he’s overconfident, or maybe he thought he has some control over Moon? That’s cute.

Bbang seems harmless enough, he’s an excellent forger, but he’s not a killer, trained, but lacking the desire, easy pick, Jongup can snuff him in his sleep.

Youngjae. Now that is a more interesting case, his apartment is riddled with so many traps it’s amazing how Youngjae himself can get around his own house without losing a leg or two. He’s also a bastard, a very violent one at that, the one Himchan probably has most affection to. Maybe he’ll let him live, maybe not.

Zelo. That orphan. Without someone he can depend on he would rot by himself. Next.

Daehyun. Jongup got a good laughed trying to figure out who the man is and how they even end up here. A man like him… ah. When Jongup finally figured out Daehyun’s past. Right there and then. He decided it. He’s going to kill him. He’s going to kill him and the others, but mostly just Himchan and Daehyun, but if the others want to join then he wouldn’t mind. The more the merrier no?

 

Himchan didn’t have a lover, you see, his original plan was to _be_ that lover, to fuck him up from the inside. But then he met Daehyun. A golden opportunity.

Daehyun’s lover is pretty, but that’s about it. She’s a fighter sure, struggling harder than Jongup had expected her too, but other than that, she’s plain as water. Good grades? Good job? Impeccable manners with a sense of humor? Boring.

Jongup had paid her a visit, she’s a university student, about to get her master’s degree. ‘I’m Daehyun’s friend.’ Jongup had introduced himself with a smile, hair soft and parted to the side, long sleeves and turtleneck to hide his tattoos. She had smiled, her eyes lit up at the mention of her lover’s name said by a man with such nice manners.

She struggled when Jongup grabbed her by the hair on her way to her car, her screams of terror muffled by the cloth gag shoved so deep down her throat she was coughing every time she breathes. Her voice already weak before she started screaming when Jongup cut off her finger, inch by inch, all packed nicely for delivery to lover boy later this evening.

God. This is way more interesting than playing with Himchan.

 

Daehyun’s glare amuses him, the way his hand, weak and slow, barely able to hook on the trigger, trying to kill him? Jongup needs a medal of self-restraint for not bursting into laughter right there and then. “It’s nothing personal, really.” Jongup had said, leaning down on one foot, he looks around the room to where the bodies of his dead ‘friends’ lay. “Besides, do you think she would stay with you if she figures out who you are, lover boy? Who your boss is? What you did in your past?” Alright, taunting a dying man is petty for sure, but Jongup is never a man of rules, and he finds pleasure in the way Daehyun glared at him with those vicious eyes.

 

With a simple hold and push, he forces the gun onto Daehyun’s neck and then—

Boom. Good night.

 

 


End file.
